


When I see you again

by jiyuunoriyuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/jiyuunoriyuu
Summary: Anzu ask him to stay, but Yuzuru give her a reason to stay strong.





	When I see you again

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Anzu is a strong girl!  
> Also me: Look, graduation makes everyone a little softer.
> 
> I like Anzu to be sassy and strong, but I'm crying over Nozaki Yutaka right now so here I am, projecting a little of my sadness over Anzu.

"Bocchama will miss you."

 

It's the day of graduation. The ceremony finished half an hour ago, and Anzu decide to hide from the crowd under a tree behind the gymnasium. She had enough of her classmates and juniors crowding her, as if they don't want to let her graduate. They're exaggerating, it's not like she will stop being producer. A big agency offer her a contract alongside with Trickstar, and there's no hesitation before she took it. They just have to contact her if they want her to produce them again.

 

"Tori-kun have grown up, you know he got his friends, right? Oh, and I watch many enough leaders to know that he will be really busy next year, he won't have any time to call you." Anzu pat the ground beside her, not bothering to look up from her phone. She's scheduling another live for Trickstar, and if Yuzuru want her full attention then he have to wait.

 

"Right. Ah, we just graduated and I miss taking care of him already..."

 

"What."

 

"Huh? Did I said something wrong?"

 

"You're still his butler, right? At home? How could you miss him?" If it's Ritsu, Anzu would hit him for the joke, but Yuzuru looks pretty serious. Which is annoying on it's own. Two years she's been his friend slash producer, and she still can't tell when he's joking.  


"Oh. Right." The small smile betray him, showing that yes, he is on the playful mood. So Anzu shove his shoulder slowly, although her own smile is still visible. Somewhere along the year she got used to the boys individual traits, and she prefer playful Yuzuru than the serious one. "It's different, though."

 

"Yeah. Right." Her voice dripping with sarcasm, but she have to admit that yes, she would miss the younger boy too. All of the current second year are like her younger brother, and she can't say she didn't like taking care of them. Especially after the last year, when half of them is stumbling around the responsibility of a leader.

 

"I'll miss you, too."

 

"...huh?" Anzu pretty sure she misheard Yuzuru, but there's a fond look and soft smile on the other's face, and Anzu find herself secretly enjoying the posibility of Yuzuru caring about her. "For a second I wonder why you gonna miss me, but of course. You're not in Trickstar, right?"

 

"Wow, for such a clever producer it took you really long to realize it. Have you ever heard about fine? I used to be their member. Yeah, I'm retiring from the idol world. " Yuzuru lay on the grass, and Anzu remember a day few months ago when she saw him scolding Tori for dirtying his uniform. Yuzuru won't wear it again though, so a little dirt doesn't matter.

 

"Will you come back? After Tori graduated?" She hug her legs, watching Yuzuru from the corner of her eyes. It ache a little, imagining Tori standing alone on a stage without any other member of fine. What make it worse is the image of Yuzuru, the best dancer of their year, getting off the stage. Anzu want the whole world to know the elegance of his moves, how his presence change as he start dancing.

 

Yuzuru steal her heart with his dance, but Anzu want him to steal the world away.

 

"Honestly? I don't know. Bocchama asked before, if I want to work as an idol now, starting a unit he can join later. Something like fine, but without Kaichou-sama and Hibiki-sama," there's a gleam on his eyes, like he was humoring the idea. "I rejected it. We know how hard the entertainment industry, and I'm pretty sure I'd be worn out before he join me."

 

"You're giving yourself not enough credit. You're talented, you know? Otherwise you wouldn't be fine's Fushimi Yuzuru. You won't be able to enrolled into Yumenosaki, not to mention graduate from here." She doesn't bother hiding the sulky tone.

 

"Yuuki-sama were talented, too. But the modeling world broke him anyway. We both know that talent is not enough to stay afloat in this world." There's a tinge of sadness in his voice, and Anzu is glad she's not facing Yuzuru right now. Not looking into each other's eyes make it easier to be honest. "It's not like I don't want to, I'm just scared everything will burned away too quickly."

 

"Then keep the flame alive, at least until Tori-kun can stand by your side."

 

"Anzu-sama, you're overestimating me." The sadness is even stronger now, and it broke her heart a little. Yuzuru's always so strong, so confident and a little intimidating. The idea of Yuzuru being scared of something that's not a dog is way too unnerving for her. "All this time, I could stand tall because I have to protect Bocchama. Without him, this Fushimi Yuzuru is nothing."

 

"Then let me offer you something. I know I'm not Tori-kun, but won't you protect me, even if just for a year?" She realized that she's just being stubborn right now. Yuzuru's decision is final, whatever she say won't be able to change his mind. But it's the first time they talk about the future, the first time she could say what she wanted instead of what's logical. Graduation mess all of them a bit, and maybe her newfound freedom is what making her so honest.

 

(Maybe Anzu's just not ready to miss Yuzuru.)

 

"But Anzu-sama, you don't actually need me to protect you, right?"

 

"...I don't." She's pouting now, still don't want to let Yuzuru go. Maybe it's the leftover of graduation's euphoria that make her act a little spoiled, or maybe she's a little jealous of Tori who could monopolize Yuzuru's attention all the time. It's now or never, anyway. Tomorrow and for the rest of her life, she won't be able to act like this around Yuzuru. "It would feel nice, though."

 

"It would," Yuzuru agreed, sitting up and nodding his head. He tousled Anzu's hair, his hand lingering a little longer than necessary. "It gonna sound selfish since I can't give what you want, but will you promise me something?"

 

_I would give you anything and everything._

 

"It depends." She said with her normal voice, hiding all the wistfulness.

 

"One day, if once again I decide to be an idol, will you be my producer?"

 

She answer it with a long silence, one that stretch into eternity, and Yuzuru probably take it as a no. When the boy stand up she want to reach him, she want to explain that her doubt is not because she doesn't want to, not because she think he's not good enough. It's because deep inside she's scared, too. What if the cruelty of entertainment world tear her apart before he could stand before her, what if she couldn't fulfil her promise?

 

"If I say yes, will you come back, someday?" She whisper before Yuzuru could move, her last attempt of being an egoist.

 

"Yes. Yes, I will come back." It took less than five second before Yuzuru say it, his voice held no hesitation like Anzu's.

 

"Then I will wait for you."

 

Yuzuru said nothing as he walk away, but there's a smile on his face. It's a simple promise. If one of them decide to break it, the other won't be able to do anything about it. But now, even if the world is crumbling down, Anzu got something to hold on. She got a future where she could watch him again, and it's more than enough. She could live with the illusion.

 

One day, she would show the world how great Fushimi Yuzuru is, and nothing could stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't dislike Yuzuru's new actor, but Yutaka and his expression and beautiful dance and extra personality will forever be my favorite.
> 
> If you want to cry about Yutaka with me, my twitter is @lSARAMA0 (with L and zero)!


End file.
